This invention relates to an ink jet wherein the ink employed with the jet is of the phase change type which may be referred to as hot melt ink.
A phase change or hot melt ink of the type utilized in an ink jet is characteristically solid at room temperature. When heated, the ink will melt to a consistency so as to be jettable. A hot melt ink jet apparatus and method of operation are disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 610,627, filed May 16, 1984, which is assigned to the assignee of this invention. The hot melt ink may be jetted from a variety of apparatus including those disclosed in the aforesaid copending application.
When employing ink in a liquid state, the delivery of the ink is, of course, dictated by the liquid state. Typically, the ink is contained within a closed vessel of some sort prior to delivery to the ink jet. When employing the hot melt ink, the solid state nature of the ink suggests different ink delivery techniques.